This invention relates to torque transmitting tools; and, more particularly, it relates to torque transmitting tools that allow for the interchangeability of male bits for the application of torque to fasteners and bolts in difficult to reach locations. Recently, there has been a growing trend in the automotive industry to decrease the size of automobiles. The decrease in the size of automobiles has resulted in the miniaturization of engines and components thereof. All of these developments have produced a need to create a variety of smaller and/or adaptable torque transmitting tools permitting the servicing of these smaller engines and components thereof.
The rapid storage, retrieval and insertion of a predetermined tool during an engine repair project that includes an obstruction limiting the accessibility of a fastener or a bolt, is also a very desirable goal. However, this goal is not easily achieved. Devices created to assist in the transmission of torque to fasteners and bolts are generally large and bulky, (see prior art illustrated in FIG. 19) and new engine compartments and engine components only offer a limited amount of vertical or horizontal clearance for the application of torque to fasteners and bolts. In particular, single piece Torx.RTM. tools, a trademark of the Camcar Division of Textron Corporation, a U.S.A. company, cannot clear obstructions and be inserted in cramped areas. Hence, there exists a need for a torque transmitting tool and kit that can store, organize and retain a desired tool that fits easily into the limited vertical and horizontal space constraints of an engine compartment. It is an object of the present invention to solve the variety of problems that exist in the art.